Actuando lindo
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: /Bueno,si te gusta tanto,pídele salir\No es tan fácil\¡Te reto a que actúes lindo y te declares!\Butercupp,me estás asustando\¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!\Cual es la chica con la que pueda salir y que no me tenga que tirar para demostrar que no soy Gay\Bubbles Utonium\¡Brick,te odio!\Joder,lo he fastidiado todo/ (Rate:T por lenguaje)


**Hola~**

**Nota:La historia me vino a la mente mientras comía tarta...La tarta es mágica *-* (?)**

**Este finc es de los verdes,pero también habrá algo sobre las demás parejas.**

**Intento de humor.**

**Advertencia:Los personajes aquí vertidos NO me pertenecen (Ojalá)**

**Me pertenece la trama.**

**Nya~**

* * *

Bufó por quinta vez,estaba aburrida.

Miraba al techo como si fuese realmente importante o la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana menor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido.

Vio a su hermana escribiendo algo,se acercó a ella en sin hacer ruido y,cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de su oído...

Gritó.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh!-La hermana menor de las Utonium se cayó de su asiento por el susto-

La oji-verde empezó a reírse sujetándose el estómago.

-¡D-deberías haber visto tu c-cara!-Exclamó riéndose-

-¡No es gracioso!-Gritó la rubia-

-Si,si lo es-Se burló Butercupp ya más tranquila.-

La pelinegra miró a la silla y luego al escritorio.

Encima del escritorio,había un cuaderno,donde Bubbles estaba escribiendo.

Con una gran sonrisa,se dirigió hacia el libro.

-Vaya,vaya...¿pero que tenemos aquí?-Dijo al leer el contenido del libro.

La menor se sonrojó.

-¡Devuélveme eso!-Le gritó-

Butercupp se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh,querido diario...-Empezó a decir-a mi me gusta Boomer...¡No!¡No me gusta!Lo amo,pero para el,soy la estúpida compañera de clase y antigua enemiga...Parezco que no existo...-

-¡Dámelo!-

La menor,se abalanzó contra su hermana,pero esta lo esquivó,provocando que la rubia se cayera al suelo.

-¡Blossom!-Gritó desde el suelo-

Unos segundos después,una chica pelirroja de ojos rosas se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Preguntó con aburrimiento-

-¡Butercupp no me deja!-

-Butercupp,déjala...-Ordenó desinteresada-

La oji-verde bufó.

-Bueno,si te gusta tanto,pídele salir-Le dijo Butercupp a Bubbles.

-No es tan fácil-

-Si lo es,lo que pasa es que tu eres una llorona-

-¡No soy llorona!¡Y si lo soy,tu también!-Le gritó agitando los brazos infantilmente-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-¡S-si lo tiene!-Gritó-

En ese momento,Blossom,quien había estado callada,sonrió y dijo:

-Pues si a ti te parece tan fácil,actúa como Bubbles y confiesale tu sentimientos a Butch-

-1-No lo haré y 2-¡A mi no me gusta Butch!-Gritó sonrojada-

-Perdona,lo he dicho mal-Dijo-Te _reto_a que actúes como Bubbles y te declares-

-¿Me estas retando,hermanita?-La pelirroja asintió-¡Acepto!Pero un reto no es un reto de verdad si no apostamos.-

-Bien,si tu consigues actuar linda durante una semana y te declaras a Butch,yo seré tu exclaba durante un mes entero-Le propuso-

-¿Un mes entero?¿Estás segura?-Preguntó incrédula la rubia-

-Completamente-

-Jajaja,hermanita,no sabes con quien estás tratando,yo siempre gano cuando me retan-Presumió la oji-verde-Bueno,en caso de que yo pierda,y se que no va a pasar,yo seré tu exclava durante un día entero-

-¿Te crees que nací ayer?-Dijo Blossom frunciendo el ceño-

-Okey,okey,durante un mes entero-

-Desde mañana-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si-

Blossom miró el reloj de pared que había en la habitación de su hermana,abrió los ojos como platos y,sin decir nada,bajó corriendo las escaleras con su super velocidad.

Sus hermanas,se sorprendieron por ese acto y la siguieron.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Bubbles.-

La pelirroja respingó.

-He~,yo...Pues...-

-Déjala Bubbles,está claro a donde va...-Dijo la oji-verde con una sonrisa burlona-

-Ya~,pero era para ver si respondía...-Dijo la rubia-

-Vas a ver a Brick...-Le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara-

-¡N-no es verdad!-Gritó la mayor sonrojada-

-¿Y porqué te sonrojas?-Preguntó Bubbles fingiendo una sonrisa inocente-

-A nosotras no nos puedes mentir,sabemos que el jilipollas ese es tu novio-Le dijo la pelinegra-

-¡No le digas jilipollas!Y...¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?-

-Pues...desde que te empezaste a arreglar mucho-Respondió la rubia con mucha tranquilidad-

-Bueno,yo me voy,que llegaré tarde-Dijo Blossom apresurada-

-Vale,adiós y usad condones...Eres demasiado joven para tener un bebé-Le dijo la oji-verde-

Pero Blossom no la escuchó,pues ya estaba demasiado lejos.

-Bueno,yo me voy a dormir,mañana hay que ir al instituto y quiero estar despierta toda la noche para quedarme dormida y,con un poco de suerte,faltar al instituto-Dijo Butercupp subiendo las escaleras-

-Vale,que descanses y...-La Powerpuff verde se giró hacia ella-Mañana tendrás que peinarte y usar maquillaje,por cierto,yo que tu prepararía el como declararme a Butch-

La oji-verde no respondió,si no que se fue a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Está demasiado corto?Si es así,lo siento,pero este capitulo es como el prólogo o algo así.**

**Este finc va a ser corto,todavía no se cuantos capitulos va a tener,pero figuro que tendrá menos de 15,alomejhor 10,todavía no lo sé.**

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado.**

**Denme su opinión,el capi esta horrible,bonito,feo,aburrido,corto,consejos para mejorar el capitulo...etc.**

**ºººººººººººººººº**** Review'sººººººººººººº**

**-Carolin-LoveYou-**


End file.
